I'm Not That Girl
by Singer of Water
Summary: Moments of Olivia and Doyle to the song I'm Not That Girl from Wicked. Doyle/OC


I'm Not That Girl

**Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl.**

Wham!

Something came in contact with his metal helmet, creating a loud metallic clang and knocking him to the ground. He turned around to see a woman with brown hair holding a frying pan.

"A frying pan? Really?" he said. "What are you, the house keeper?"

"What are you, the Tin Man?" she shot back.

"Funny," he said, throwing one of his concussion grenades, blasting her into another room.

"You use more than two grenades and it will come out of your pay," Van Rook said to his apprentice as he threw one of his ropes at the woman before she could attack again.

The rope wrapped around causing her to fall to the floor. She looked up, glaring at the apprentice as he walked by her.

**Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, I'm not that girl.**

"Did you really do that Doyle?" Zak asked, amazement shining in his eyes after listening to his uncle's story.

"You know it, Miniman," Doyle said.

"I don't believe you," Olivia said, rolling her eyes, however she was smiling.

"Would you believe me if you came next time?" Doyle said, smirking at her.

"Sure," she laughed. "That'll be the day."

Fiskerton then said something that sounded like a complaint.

"Yeah, what about us? Can we come?" Zak asked.

"I don't think your parents would want you to," Olivia said.

"Hey you never know," Doyle said. "They could be cool with it. I'm haven't been captured yet, right?"

"Alright!" Zak and Fisk cheered, high fiving as Doyle and Olivia laughed.

**Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in.**

Olivia stood in the kitchen stirring something in a pot when Drew walked in.

"Mmm, something smells good. What are you making?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Olivia replied.

"Would you like some help?" Drew asked.

"Sure."

The two cooked in cooked in silence. The sound of boiling water, a pan sizzling, and the stove's flames burning filled the air.

"What's everyone doing?" Olivia asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Doc is in the lab, still trying to see if there's anything we missed on the Kur Stone. Zak and Fiskerton are playing video games with Doyle."

"So basically nothing new," she said as she and Drew heard Zak cheering.

Drew laughed. "Basically."

It was silent again as they continued to cook. This time Drew broke this silence.

"So what's with you and Doyle?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she poured the paste out of the pot.

"You two seem to get along with each other and you have that nickname for him."

"We're just friends that's all. And when he had that mask he looked like a tin man."

Drew laughed. "True. But you want to be more than friends?" she asked, a sly smile on her face.

A light tint of pink crossed over Olivia's face. "That's funny," she laughed.

"But true," Drew said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say," Olivia said as Zak, Fiskerton, and Doyle walked in.

"What's for dinner?" Zak asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Olivia said.

"Hope it's good," Doyle said, sitting at the table.

"Keep it up and you won't get any, Tin Man," Olivia said, pointing a wooden spoon in his direction.

"I'm just saying," he said with a grin.

**Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who wins some, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose and heaven knows I'm not that girl.**

Olivia sat on the couch, a book in her hands, a notebook propped up against her knees, and a pencil tucked behind her ear. She took the pencil and copied something from the book into her notebook, her eyes moving back and forth from the book to the notebook. Olivia began sketching a picture of a creature from the book, labeling it's features. She was about to touch up the sketch when yelling startled her causing her to ruin the drawing. Her eye twitched as she looked up to the side to see the source of the yelling.

Doyle and Abbey were playing one of Zak's video games and getting way too absorbed in the game. Zak stood to the side looking slightly annoyed as he watched the two play.

Olivia tried to focus back on her work, ignoring the shouts and cheers coming from the two gamers in front of her. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't ignore them. Especially when she heard Doyle say,

"You know, we should get married."

That irked her. She stood up and walked outside to the balcony, Doyle shouting triumphantly behind her as he won the game.

"Just need some peace and quiet," Olivia reassured Drew, who gave her a questioning look. _And to get away from the happy couple._

**Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and pearl. There's a girl I know. He loves her so.**

Olivia walked into the living room a plate with a sandwich in her hands. She approached the couch where the red head sat silently staring at a random spot on the wall.

"Doyle?" she said cautiously.

"Hm?" was the only response that came from the man.

"Are you okay?"

"No," he said, anger clearly showing in his voice. "She had to be working for Van Rook."

"It's not your fault. How were any of us supposed to know?" Olivia said.

"I was stupid."

"No you aren't. She's stupid for working for him."

Doyle was silent. Olivia walked around the couch and placed the plate on the seat next to Doyle then walked towards the door.

She stopped in the doorway. "Just so you know, she's missing out on a great guy."

He was still silent then said, "Thanks, Olivia."

"No problem, Doyle," she said and walked away.

**I'm not that girl…**


End file.
